


Sonic.exe series REWRITTEN

by Deadmeme



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dead People, Horror, Psychological Horror, Rewrite, Subliminal Messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Relive the nostalgic story that had kids in fear, but then as they grew up became less scared because Sonic who's having his eye period isn't scary. Yep, this is a rewrite of Sonic.exe. Though I am not the original author, It was a huge part of my youth and it deserves better (Ok maybe it doesn't but oh well I need something to hyper fixate on besides animal crossing)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A mystery disk

Although the newer games can be flawed, I consider myself a Sonic fan. My friend Kyle and I played the original three games for hours on end. 

I'm also a fan of horror games and scary hacks. Well maybe not anymore but well...let me explain. 

* * *

It was rainy, I sat in front of my tv playingon my switch like I usually did in bad weather, everything was calm. That was when a knock was at the door.

"I got a package here for Tom Franklin?"

"Yes sir that would be me." 

"Alright, I need you to sign here." I did what he said and he was off. 

Inside the box were a letter and a cd case. I picked up the note carefully. 

_To Tom,_

_I need your help. Please burn that goddamned disk and DO NOT under any circumstance put it in your pc, It's too late for me, but I can still save you. I don't think I'll make it but thank you for always being a friend._

_With love,_

_Kyle_

I rolled my eyes, Kyle has always been a jokester but after all these years he still doesn't know when to quit, and I got the scar to prove it. 

I picked up the case, which was scratched up, on it was Sonic written in blue sharpie, though I doubt it was a game, knowing Kyle it'll probably either 

a) Be some stupid joke

or 

b) be some fucked up snuff film

Despite this, I was curious, what if it was some cool Sonic hack? I quit the game I was playing and despite the warning from Kyle...

I put the disk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up this motherfuckers name


	2. Too slow

The fan of the pc whirred as it processed the disk, and to my surprise and delight, a program showed up entitled Sonic.EXE. I felt a tinge of excitement, maybe it _was_ an actual game? 

As soon as the program installed I clicked on the icon. 

The screen went black for a few seconds before opening with the SEGA logo, except it was quiet. Then instead of the text reading, _Sonic Team Presents_ it read _The Southern Temple presents..._

The southern temple was a local church in my neighborhood. I never attended one of their services but Kyle has, he said it was...disturbing. But why would a church make a Sonic game?

I brushed it off as apart of Kyle's pranks and kept my eyes on the screen. There the classic intro from Sonic 1 played out, except the audio was a little distorted but I paid no mind to it. 

From there it took me to the character select screen, where it had three characters, ironically none of them were Sonic, which you would think would be a no brainer but I guess not. 

Instead, there were 3 options, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman.

Eggman? In a Sonic game? Well, this is definitely a hack of some kind.

I decided to go with Tails as he's my second favorite. 

The screen flashed and I saw some weird symbol, though I couldn't see it properly.

The level was entitled _Hill_ But as it started, I instantly recognized it as Green hill zone, but without the enemies. I couldn't help but feel a bit uneased, the more I played I noticed glitches in the music, but I still carried on. This was just a stupid game made by a church right?

Finally, near the end, it was just a long path, no end in sight.

That's when I saw a familiar sight, Sonic sat near the end, tapping his foot impatiently, as I got closer the screen blinked with that weird symbol again. 

A text box appeared "Finally, you showed up." Let's play a game?" Sonic said, though the sprite had a centered smile, which threw me off, as Sonic's classic look was a side smirk.

Soon the level changed, it was entitled, _Tag_ and It took me to a custom bonus stage level. The background had gray skies, and the ground was black, that's all could make out as it was dark, I felt uneasy as I had Tails move forward. 

There was nothing until I saw a blue blur then the screen went black, that's when I heard a familiar scream...It was Kyle's

 _"One down two to go let's keep it up"_ A text box read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think J.C knows what hide and seek is


End file.
